Later
by flower213
Summary: Jess and Rob are married and expecting their first. Jess starts to work as a music teacher leading her to meet some interesting students.their past bring back old friends, and put their new family in danger?
1. I tell Rob

Later

1-800-Where-R-You

Hey for all of you on my subscription list I posted the wrong chapter 1. And I just figured that out so you can kill me later.

Jess was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the white object in front of her. She and Rob had only been married four months and she was already pregnant. She was nervously waiting to tell him; they had been living together for the past two years and had talked about a family, but Jess hadn't thought that it would happen that fast. After what felt like hours she heard Rob's truck coming up the drive way for lunch. She went to the door to great him.

"Hey feeling better?"Rob asked as he hugged her. Jess hadn't been feeling well the last two days.

"I'm not sick!" She exclaimed happily. "I never was."Rob eyed her suspiciously.

"What do mean you weren't sick? I saw you up in bed; you looked like crap." He used a bad word actually. Jess just kept smiling. She did like him holding her, but she was so happy at what she was about to tell him. "I'm pregnant."She looked up into his unreadable eyes, but fortunately an expression of joy and surprise swept across his face. He bent down and hissed her long, hard, and passionately. "That is the best news I have ever heard. God, I love you." He picked her up and took her into their house and sat down with her on the couch. "I love you Rob." Jess said when the broke apart to breathe.

"I love you Jess. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Where do want to go for dinner?" Rob asked her happily.

"I don't know. If we go to Mastriani's my dad might be there, so why don't we just order in?" Jess suggested.

"Jess this is huge! We shouldn't order in, I mean a guy isn't told he's going to be a first time father more than once." Jess sighed. "Then I guess we could go to Chicks. No one their knows your family. We have to tell Chick sometime." Rob stated simply. Jess grimaced at that, "I want our families to know first. I could call my mom and see if she wants to eat here tomorrow."

"Ok, that's cool with me." Rob said simply. "Do we want to grill steaks or something?"

"That sounds great. I'll go and get them later so they can marinate. I'll start making the phone calls." Jess said standing back up.

"Exactly who are you inviting?" Rob looked at her quizzically.

"My parents, Doug and Tasha, Ruth and Mike, the Abramowitz's, and whoever you want. So about 10 people, more or less." Jess said wrinkling her eyebrows in concentration. "Who do you want?"

"Chick and Jake is all I want to tell for now. I can tell the rest of the guy's at work." He said taking Jess in his arms and kissing her. "A baby. I can't believe it!"

"Hello?" Jess's mom answered.

"Hey Mom!" Jess responded.

"Hey Jess, how are you doing?"

"We're great. I was wondering if you and dad wanted to come over and eat tomorrow. We're inviting a whole bunch of people over for a picnic like dinner. Are you busy?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Sure, we can come. Is there a special reason you're having everybody over?" Her mom added slyly. Jess waited a minute before replying, "No, we just want everybody to come over. We haven't been together since 4th of July."

"What are we eating?" Her mom inquired. Jess sighed her mom bought the lie.

"Steaks, pasta salad and fruit. You can bring something if you want." Jess said with a shrug. "Around five, OK?"

"We will be there. I will make dessert, how about cake?"

"That's sounds great." Jess said happily, "Bye."

"Wait Jessica how many people are coming?"

"Well I'm inviting Doug and Tasha, Mike and Ruth, The Abramowitz's, you guys, and two of Rob's friends. It's just a small get together. You're the first people I called. I can call later and give you a number. Will that be ok?" Jess said nervously, though her mother accepted Rob she was hesitant on his friends.

"Around 10 or 12. That sounds decent for a get together." Her mom stated with a hint of happiness. "See you at five. Bye"

"Bye."

_God am I glad that one is over now three more for me and Rob can do his own. Phew._

"Hey." Ruth answered happily laughing.

"Ruth what are you doing?" Jess said confused.

"Oh. Hey Jess. Mike just told the funniest story. What's up?"

"If you two aren't busy getting it on I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over tomorrow for a cookout/picnic." Jess said a bit sarcastically.

"Um sure." Ruth said distractedly, "Stop it Mike, I'm on the phone."

"Ruth give Mike the phone. NOW!" Jess said sternly.

"Why? Didn't you call for me?"

"I want him on the phone now!"

"What do ya need Jess?" Mike said laughing.

"Go in a different room now. I need to talk to Ruth."

"You are so cruel."

"Now Mike."

"Whatever." Mike said coolly. Ruth came on the phone a minute later, "Hey sorry about that Jess. What did you call about?"

"If you two aren't busy tomorrow Rob and I are having a get together."

"Um ya we can come, what time?" Ruth said coming out of her laughing fit.

"Around five. Its steaks, fruit salad and pasta salad. My mom is making a cake for dessert."

"I'll bring a case of beer. Coors light ok? How many People?" Ruth said in control now of her breathing.

"The usual people. So ya, great. See ya tomorrow." Jess said ready to hang up.

"Jess why _are _you having everyone over?" Ruth asked slyly.

"What's up with everyone? I just thought it would be nice to have everyone over. We haven't been together since 4th of July." Jess said amazed. "I like seeing people, now. It's just because of what I've seen since that day you made me walk home."

"I don't believe you. But what the hell. See ya at five." Ruth said in a no-it-all voice, and then hung up. Jess laughed as she hung up, "Why is everyone so suspicious? I can't wait to see the faces!" She then dialed Tasha and Doug's home phone; they were engaged and would be married in January. Tasha picked up and said that they would be there. She also said she would bring nachos and salsa. She then called the Abramowitz's she was very surprised at who picked up the phone.

"Skip? You're home?" Jess asked confused.

"It's nice to hear from you too, Jess." Skip said sarcastically.

"I was just surprised to hear you home. I barely got to talk to you at the wedding. And after the wedding I heard you got a job and a girlfriend so I didn't want to call." Jess rambled, she could have kept going but Skip interrupted.

"Jess its okay. I know you love Rob and were never interested in me. I will always like you but you have a great guy. He's more of your type anyway." He said simply but sadly.

"Type? What do you mean type?" Jess said in a high pitched shocked tone.

"You are a tuff girl. You liked knocking off people's block's, motorcycles, and speed. Rob is a tuff guy, but caring and loving. He's a mechanic and fixes Harley's in his spare time; you can have as many as you want. You two are a perfect couple. What more can I say?" He said with a sigh.

"God Skip, that was different. I never realized I had a type." Jess said in amazement. She had never heard anyone talk like that. "Well actually I was calling to invite your parents to a cookout/picnic. You're more than welcome to come too."

"Thanks Jess. When is it?"

"Tomorrow around five. Steaks, fruit and pasta salad, cake, nachos and salsa, alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks. Simple stuff like that. Interested?" Jess rambled again.

"Um ya, I'll be there. Let me check out my folks, give me a second?"

"Ya sure." He was gone about thirty-five seconds before he came back.

"My mom is defiantly coming, dad is unsure about work. Mom also says she will bring a veggie platter. So I guess I will see you at five. Later."

"Later Skip. Tell your mom thanks for brining veggies." Jess sighed as she hung up.


	2. Time to Tell

Chapter 2

Time to Tell

At around five everyone started arriving. Everything was going great, Rob, my dad and Chick were sharing grilling tips. Mrs. Ambrowiz and my mom were setting up the food. They didn't like how I set up the food so they actually were rearranging it. Ruth was very suspicious still and wouldn't leave me alone. I told her a million times we all just needed to get together, even though we were going to work together. I was just kept changing the subject. That might have been a little suspicious. But what the hell was I supposed to do?

Skip was the last to arrive. He hugged his mom and sister then came over to me shyly. "Hi Jess. How ya doin'?"

"I'm great. It's good to see you. How's your job? Making a hundred thousand yet?" I said giving him a hug. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he had made a lot of money in the summers while we were in college but he never spent it. He waited four years then bought a Porsche. I think he took it harder than Aunt Rose when Rob and I announced our engagement. I could tell he still really had it bad for me.

"I'm going to make ninety five thousand this year. I like the job; it's four blocks from my apartment." He said satisfied, "Excited to start teaching at the high school?"

"Ya defiantly. I've spent a lot of time picking out pieces for this year. There are three concerts and this year we are going play at some competitions. One offers eight thousand dollars for first place."

Before Skip got to respond Rob announced that the steaks were done and that we should take our seats. I hurried to my seat, I was starving! After my visit to the doctors this morning I wanted to tell everybody. The faster we ate the faster I could tell them. Rob and I had decided to tell everyone after dinner before desert.

For my wedding gift from Rob he built a new deck. Instead of the old five by fifty foot deck, it's now forty by fifty. That was really random wasn't it? Well actually it isn't because that's where we ate. Our table can sit twelve, so we all got to sit. Rob was at one head and my dad at the other. I was on Rob's right Chick on his right, Ruth then Mike and then Tasha and Doug. After Chick, Jake, Skip, Mrs. Ambrowiz and then finally my mom. There were several conversations, we were all talking and eating. "Rob you really can cook a steak. This is the best I've had in years!" my dad said proudly. After all he was the teacher and Rob was the student, he taught Rob how to grill a perfect steak. "Thank you Joe." Rob said with that half disgusted half amused face. God I love that face. "Anybody want dessert?" Mom asked, "Or should we wait a little while?"

"Wait." Was the answered in unison.

"Let's throw away these dishes, and get the cake cut and we can eat it." I suggested, Ruth groaned she knew that meant she would need to move. "Ruth grab some stuff and help me NOW."

"I'll help too." Tasha volunteered.

"Thanks Tasha." I said thankfully, throwing a look at Ruth.

It took about fifteen minutes to clear all the dishes. Then men and the mom's just sat there and talked. That irritated me a lot. I gave Rob an "I hate you right now look." He responded by getting up and grabbed a plate and followed me in. We put the dishes in the trash, and then he swung me around and kissed me. "What the hell was that look?" He asked.

"I hate that women have to do everything, and you men were just sitting there." Jess said hottily. Rob kissed her again, "Ready to tell everyone?"

I sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be." We took hands and went outside. We were about to announce it but my mother insisted we eat then we could eat and talk. "Okay whatever." We sat down a little disappointed. I bent over and whispered, "Later before everyone leaves." He nodded in agreement. We ate happily, my mom made a frican fantastic cake. "Mom this is the best cake I've had in a long time. Thanks for making dessert." I know it was a suck up kind of move, but it was a good cake.

"This is delicious ma." Mike chimed in.

"Delicious, ma. I forgot you could make cake." Doulas declared. Everyone gave there two cents declaring how this was the best cake. My mom was so flattered she turned a violent red. "Thank you all. It's just a simple recipe I got on the internet." After everyone ate and then we all conformed into little groups, I got into a conversation with skip about what we were going to do this up coming year. Then our conversation took a drastic turn. "Jess I love you. I'm not happy with my girlfriend. I want you to move back to New York with me." Skip begged.

"Skip your scaring me." Jess said bewildered.

"I mean it. I love you I didn't realize it until you were married. Come with me." He begged grabbing her wrist. Jess jerked away scared. "Skip your insane. I'm not going anywhere." She exclaimed scared. Rob seeing Skip grab Jess went over to them. "Are you al- he didn't finish, Skip had taken a swing but it had not made contact. Rob was too quick he ducked and took a swing at Skip's stomach, He made contact. Skip fell to the ground in pain. All of the women except me screamed. Chick got between Rob and Skip before rob could swing again, "What the hell is going on here?" He bellowed.

"He took a swing at me. I don't know why though." Rob said angrily. Skip steadily got to his feet, "I want Jess. I love her. I want her to come to New York with me." Skip said strongly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I am married, pregnant and have a job here." Jess said in a small voice. No one had moved, then all of a sudden every one yelled, "WHAT?!" At that moment I realized what I had just announced. Rob looked at me and I just looked back. Then Ruth spoke, "Your really pregnant, Jess?" She said wide eyed.

"Ya I am." She took Rob's hand, "That's why we had everyone over; to tell you guy's that I was pregnant. I was not expecting it to happen like this though." Everyone just stared for a minute. Most of them couldn't believe what they had just heard. Jess and Rob Wilkins were going to have a baby. Tasha was the first to break the silence, "Congratulations! I thought we would have gotten this news sooner." She came over and hugged Jess and then Rob. Everyone else followed, they had completely forgotten what happened. Skip hurriedly said "Congrats." Then left. Last was my mom. She said, "Congratulations." As she hugged Rob and then she whispered in my ear, "In the kitchen now!" I was startled to here this. I told Rob I would be a minute the followed my mom into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I should have been the first one told!" She said hottily leaning a hand in the counter.

"What do you mean 'first one told?' I didn't know you're supposed to receive special treatment." I said in disgust.

"I'm your mother! I should have been told right away!" She screamd.

"No. I have the power to tell who I want when I want. You are not the boss of me anymore." I screamed back.

"It's bad enough that you moved in with him unmarried. That you had sex before you were married. AND after all that you married a grit. If that's not enough, your having his baby! I don't know if I can take anymore sumprises!" my mother screamed/proclaimed.

" Get out NOW!" I screamed. "I will not let you talk like that in my home. I love Rob, I will always love him. If you don't like that leave and don't come back." I said this part calmly. My mother stared at me with awe. She probably couldn't believe what I had just said. I practicaly just disowned her. Wow, I just disowned my mother.

She hurridly got up and left. I followed after a minute, Rob was standing there shocked. He had heard everthing. My dad was standing next to him, they both looked scared and shocked. "WHAT?!" I screamed. I was so mad I could have revoked my no violence rule.

My dad opened his mouth but didn't speak for a second, "I'm sorry Jess. We'll talk later. Congratulations again." He then hurried to the car. I screamed and ran up to our bedroom. Wow I screamed?! That's amazing, who would have thunk it? I revoked my no violence act and jumped up and down on the bed, tore the pillows and knocked the painting above our bed off the wall.

Rob was still outside cleaning up when he heard the crash of the painting. He took the steps three at a time. He threw open the bedrom door to see jess fuming on the bed. "What the hell was that?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Just the painting." I said hottily. I threw a glance at him.

"I heard what your mom said. I'm sorry for what I've put you threw." He said sadly coming over and wrapping his very warm arms around me. "I love you. I will never stop. You make me so happy."

"It's not your fault. My mom either needs to accept my choices of forget about having a daughter. It's that simple." I said looking into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. It was the best kiss. It made me feel a lot better. I broke apart for a breath, "I love you more than the world." And then I kissed him again.

**How do you like? I spent a lot of time plannin****g this. I want to thank Tigerkat51 for all her help. She reads everything before I post it and she helps me write it too.**


	3. Quick Talk

Chapter 3

I woke up in Rob's arms. I stayed curled up there for what seemed like hours. I hadn't realized he was even awake, "How ya doin' this morning?" I sighed and moved closer to him.

"Okay I guess. I am no townie. I have always been more like a grit." Jess sighed. "I can't believe my mother." Rob kissed the top of my head.

"I hate that we are from different groups." He whispered in my ear. "I also hate the fact that I got to get to work. Do you want me to call off?" Rob asked looking me in the eye.

"No, you need to go. I'll be fine." I kissed him quockly on the lips. "Go and shower."

"Can we share one last shower?" He asked with a sasd face.

"Don't get to rough, I'm already pregnant." I said with a laugh. We both jumped out of bed, he picked me up and kissed me the whole way to the bathroom.

"How's Jess after last night?"Jack asked from under a chevy malibu. Rob stopped whipping grease off his hands, "She'll be ok in a few days. Here mom just hates me." He gave a nazel laugh, "You would think she would be happy to have a grandchild on the way. But no that woman is never going to be happy with Jess or me."

"I'm sorry Dude. Well Congrats again from me." He went back to work. "When are you going to start th nursery?"

"Nursery? We didn't talk about that yet." Rob said making a mental note to talk about that with Jess.

"Enjoy the next nine months of not having a kid. Your life will change a lot. It won't be just you and Jess anymore. There will be another tiny person that needs you."

"When in hell did you become an expert on families and babies." Rob asked half disgusted half amused.

"I have a niece. My sister Libby, had a baby four years ago. She of course being blond had the baby unmarried and I play the role of dad and uncle. I helped her with everything afterand before the birth."

"Now I know who to call when I need something."Rob said sarcastically, while kicking him gently.

**I know it's short. I also added to chapter 1. I posted it before i was finished. Sorry about that! If you love me you will review. Chapter four is finished but i want more reviews. And i think i will write five and six before i post this because i don't know were this is going. I know what i want but it's getting their that is the prob for me. Let me know if you like this the way it is before i write more. Thanks, Mar-Mar. (My b-ball team calls me that.)**

**P.S. And if you are a geek like me you should type in on Wikipedia. They have a lot on this sight. **

**Review please!!!!!!! It does wonders for my ego.**


	4. Paint colors

Chapter 4

_Three months later._

Jess came in the house and put her bags on the table in the kitchen. "God teaching is a whole new thing to me. Teenagers are foreign creatures. I mean it's not like where're that far apart in age." Jess thought to herself. "Well at least I get to leave at the end April." She thought happily. I had started to show and some students were strting to talk behind my back, God how I don't want to tell them.

After this I went and pulled out some stuff for dinner and then went and got out my flute. I decided to practice some pieces I was going to use this year. I had to pick music for three performances, fall concert and spring, and then graduation. Rob came up behind me when I was in the middle of a song and scared the hell out of me. "When did you get home? I didn't hear your truck." I asked turning around in his arms. God I love his arms they are heaven on earth. "And don't ever scare a pregnant woman." I punched him lightly in the arm and then kissed him "hello."

"I didn't like that song so I decided to interrupt it. You shpuldn't be practicing so much remember you're breathing for two people." He leaned down and kissed me hard. His hands moved from my hips to my butt. I moved mine from his neck to his incredibly sexy abs. "I liked that song. Get used to it; you'll hear it a lot in the next few months. And I'm not practicing to hard." He smiled at me.

"Play all you want. I have a whole barn to play what I want in." He said with a smile then kissed me. "What's for dinner? I better get it going." He said unwrapping from me.

Damn I hated when we had to stop.

"I got out chicken. And I want to cook it." I said with sternness. Rob gave me one of half amused half disgusted smiles that I adored.

"Um. Okay how are you going to prepare it?" He asked scared. I may be the daughter of a chef that owns three restaurants but I did not inherit the cooking gene.

"How's Chicken Parmesan? With noodles or a sandwich?"

"I love Chicken Parmesan. I think noodles would be good." He said kissing me once more.

That is like the only thing I can cook safely. Rob on the other hand is a fricken fantastic cook and usually does the cooking.

Rob went out to the barn and worked on one of his many bikes. I cooked diner, set the table and managed to listen to the six o'clock news all at once! (I deserve a round of applause for that. I successfully multitasked.) I finished all that and went out to the barn. I tip-toed into the barn so that Rob wouldn't hear me and went up right behind him and said, "Boo!" Lame I know but it's not like there are that many words you can use. Rob jumped about six inches in the air. "Jesus, Jess! You scared the hell out of me!" He turned around breathing irregulary. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. You don't know how tempting that was. I could have pinched your butt or something else but that seemed way better." I said with a smile.

"I like the pinching butt idea." Rob said picking me up like I was a small child and carried me into the house.

"Ya but that was more fun." I kissed him hard this time. He on the other hand was great at multitasking, I mean he walked the whole way to the house while kissing me and then set me down in my chair at the table.

"I'm starving." I said as I dug into my food. "This baby eats a ton!" Rob laughed at that.

"I'm sorry that you are SO deprived of food!" He emphasized "so."

"Shut up!" I playfully slapped him.

"Man beater!!" He said rubbing his arm. I knew it was just play, I didn't hit him that hard.

We ate the rest of dinner in a somewhat peaceful manner. We kept making jokes and laughing. Then out of the clear blue sky Rob asked, "What color do you want me to paint the nursery?" I nearly killed myself chocking on my chicken.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." I said wrinkling my nose, "Yellow I guess. I mean I want the baby to be a surprise. What do you think?" I said getting up with a few of the dishes.

"Yellow is actually what I was thinking. I don't want to know the sex of the baby either." He said putting his hand on my stomach as I can up from putting the dishes in the dishwasher. He gave me a gentle quick kiss on the lips and then went and got the keys to the truck. I gave up motorcycle riding for the pregnancy. And let me tell you I put a hell of a fight against my mom when she asked for the keys to it.

"Where are you going?"I asked confused?

"Tomorrow is Saturday; I have the day off do I better get started on transforming the extra room. Are you coming?" I stood there for a second and then grabbed my jacket. "Right behind you."

"Who would have thought that there were so many yellows in the world?" I said a bit disgusted. Rob gave me a half smile. I just kept saying that the whole way home from LOWES. After we were home I said we should watch a movie.

"Ok. What?" Rob asked going over to the stand. "Funny, action, war, or something miscellaneous?"

"Scary." I said firmly. Rob turned around and he gave me that half disgusted and half amused expression.

"What? You hate scary. I watch horror, scary stuff not you." He said questioningly and disgusted.

"I just want something scary. What about Van Helsing?" I said coking my head a little."

"Whatever." Rob said finding it and then putting it in. "Do you want popcorn?"

"Ya, I'll go and make some." I said getting up, "I'm starving."

"You're hungry? We only ate two hours ago. I meant it for a small snack." He said turning around and looking at me with disbelief.

"You try being pregnant." I said leaving the room.

Five minutes later we were watching _Van_ _Helsing_. It was pretty scary when he was fighting Mr. Hyde but after he went to St. Peter's Basilica to tell the Order that Hyde was dead there were some funny lines like, "The hell be damned I am."

"Carl you swore! Not very well mind you. But you're a monk you shouldn't swear at all." Van Helsing pointed out.

"Actually I'm just a friar. I can swear all I want! Damn it!" I loved Carl. He was my favorite character in the movie. (I am a big Van Helsing fan. I watch it all the time. And those are my favorite lines.)

After it was over Rob and I went to bed. On our way up the steps I stated, "That wasn't actually that scary. I mean it was scary at times but it was also funny at times. I mean I never knew there was a 'brighter side of death' I guess Transylvanians believe different things that we do."

"Whatever." Rob yawned. "I'm dead."

Men. God are they stupid at times. I can't believe he just said whatever. But he was cranky when he was tired. I just got ready for bed and snuggled up in his arms as usual. "Night baby." He said kissing my head.

"Night, love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." He grunted back.


	5. Students

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started high school. It's no picnic. I usually am too tired to write after school and my last two weekends were booked solid. (I'm talking every night I had something and at least two things each afternoon.) And to tell you the truth I am having severe writers block and I have hopefully for only a moment lost my passion for this story. I started planning a new one.

I know I'm a horrible person. But between HS, b-ball, and going places I don't have much time. I am busy after school for two hours Mon-Thurs. I will update as soon as possible. Bear w/ me please?

And thanks for my reviews. I wanted five per chapter and I got that so far for my story only. I need more input on the story.

Tell me what you like and hate. I will be a very happy person if you do.

Chapter 5

Students

I have twenty students in my class, you would think one of them would know how to come in sit down and get their instrument out? No not one. I have to actually tell them to sit before they do it.

"I have selected the pieces for the year. We will have three for each event. I will work with each instrument, one at a time. While I'm doing that I want you to all look over the pieces and if you have any questions, ask me when I get to you." I looked at all of them. For the most part I'm pretty nice but every once in a while I get moody because of the hormones.

I started with the flutes. I have three of them, Michelle is in chair one, Sam chair two, and in my favorite chair, chair three, and I have Katie. They are all great flute players it was hard deciding the chair places. "Okay Michelle you will have the intro piece. It lasts about forty five seconds. You up to that?"

"Defiantly Mrs. Wilkins." She replied. God I love her. She never argues back and she isn't a smart ass like some of her class mates.

"Awesome. Now Sam I want you to practice it also. You will join in after the first forty five seconds. I want it to go from loud to soft to loud again. Understand?" I asked why I don't know. I knew she knew what I wanted.

"Ya. When do you want us to have this perfected by?" She asked scanning over the sheets of music.

"I want you to know it by the end of September. We will perfect it the first two weeks of October. The concert is the third week of October. (I know nothing of music. So if this is wrong let me know. I'm sorry for my little knowledge of music writing and composing. I play sports and listen to rock and hip hop.)

The songs were green sleeves, circumstance, allegro for a Musical Clock, and a couple more that you really don't care about.

After I finished with the flutes and clarinets I moved on to the trumpets, or at least I tried to. But no Evan the trouble maker was about to throw a paper ball across the room to his friend Eric. They were both brilliant a lot like Shane. "Excuse me? What do you think you are doing?" I said with my eye brows raised and in a very stern tone.

"I um was raising my hand to ask if I can go throw it out. Can I throw it out Mrs. Wilkins?" He said turning a slight shade of red.

"Sure you were. You may throw it out, and you can also join me in detention." I said continuing on to the other musical sections.

----------------------------------------------

"Dude I can't believe Wilkins gave you detention. This sucks. I bet she never had detention, she's way too good to get caught in detention." Eric said slamming his locker shut. "I'll meet you out by the quad at four." (A quad is a square that you walk around. They do it at the guy's high school next door to me. Read my profile for more.)

"I know. She seems pretty laid back for a teacher. Your right she probably hasn't ever been in detention." He sighed turning around. "Don't tell my dad he'll flip."Evan said walking towards the auditorium.

Jess had been standing around the coroner listening to the whole conversation. _They think I've never been in detention! That's a crock. If they only knew._Jess walked off after that. She had to get home and cook something for dinner.

---------------------------------------------

Rob walked in the door to me placing honey-mustard chicken and cheesy noodles on the table. He had gotten used to my cooking simple stuff. He knew I could never cook like his mother, or my father.

"Hey beautiful. How is teaching?" He said as he came over and kissed me.

"You know those boys I've been telling you about? Evan and Eric?" I asked as I sat down.

"The trouble making duo?

"Ya well I sent Evan to detention today."

"Wow big surprise." Rob said sarcastically.

"I'm not finished." He nodded and I continued as we served ourselves. "They were talking at their lockers and I was around the coroner. They were saying how I probably never had detention in my life; I am way too much of a goody two-shoes." Rob started laughing at that. I mean so hard that his food came out of his mouth. I started laughing as well.

"That is the funniest thing I've heard all week. You too good for detention? That's a joke." He said grinning. God I love that grin.

"I know it took all my will power not to laugh. Maybe he will meet his future wife there." I said smiling at him. Rob started laughing again. "Hey you never know, it could happen. People meet in the weirdest places. "

"You were the reason why I wanted detention." He said returning to his food.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I only got detention so I could see you. It took me until April to ask you if you wanted a ride home. I was nervous that you would say no." Rob looked up at me. I never knew he had been watching me the whole year.

"You got detention just to see me?" I asked stupefied.

"I shouldn't have told you that." He said shoving more food in his mouth.

"You liked me so much that you would get detention just to look at me? That is the stupidest thing you have ever said." I said half confused, half amused.

He gave me that half disgusted, half amused face. "Since I've told you that much I mise well continue. I also got my lunch period switched to yours."

"I never knew I had a stocker. Why did you like me so much? I mean it's just, that I never thought a guy would, could ever like me." I had completely forgotten about my food.

"I liked you because you kicked ass. You didn't care who you were punching. But that also scared me because I didn't want you to get hurt, or worse punched back." He by now had also forgotten about his food. "You know how close my mom and I are. Well she always bothered me about getting a girl friend. Then one day I saw you, and I knew you were the girl I wanted. So I came home and told my mom about you. She asked every day after that if I had talked to you or asked you out. Of course every day the answer was no. Until that day in April." He gave a small smile at the memory.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and over him then kissed him hard. After a second started kissing my ear, "Even though your already pregnant can we still have sex?" He whispered.

I stepped back and smiled at him, then I started leading him upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you like? I really liked the quote at the end. So does my beta reader.

You know what to do. REVIEW. I want five before the next chapter will be published. So step it up with the reviews people!!

Sammethy and tigerkat51 each have stories published on this site so read them. NOW review.


	6. Three months later

Hey! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! My life is sadly run by my basketball and crew coaches and my teachers. And because I have other stories and I write chapters for them to. And because my first story ever posted I posted it before I learned how stories are posted and what not like that, so it is a train wreck.

This chapter is dedicated to all my unbiological sisters.

(All of the names outside of the book are friends and family member names.)

Eric and Evan are brothers that ride my bus. I REALLY like Eric and hope that he will ask me out! But to the point, I planned out all the names in August. I met them in September. Am I the only one that finds that weird?

Oh I should mention I don't believe in disclaimers. We all know that none of us make any money off of this so I won't ever put declaimers on my chapters.

You may read on!

Review afterward.

Chapter 6

_Three months later_

My classes were doing wonderful. The pieces were sounding beautiful. Though I still was having some trouble with a few students, cough, cough, Evan and Eric. I swear they purposely get in trouble. I might just start a few of my own pranks.

Well I haven't told my students yet about my pregnancy. I just don't know how to tell them I know I need to do it soon because I'm starting to show. But no surprise there, I'm so small.

Oh and Ya Rob bought me a Honda Civic. He says I can't ride because of the baby. God I love him but let me tell you I put up a fight. I did not want to drive a car. I like my bike, but I gave in after a while. I started to realize it's not just me and Rob anymore it's also our baby. I can ride my bike when I want a break though.

I was meeting Michelle during free period to listen to her do the intro the whole way through without any interruptions. I had gone to the doctors earlier that morning for my three month visit. I had a sonogram taken for the first time.

At lunch I showed it to Tasha and Doug and they were so freaked out that Tasha dropped the picture on my desk and nearly chocked me in a hug.

I forgot to put it in my purse sooooo, when I walked in I found Michelle looking at the picture.

I shut the door with a click and she looked up shocked, "I'm sorry I got here early and I saw it and I just wanted to look at it." She said so fast I couldn't even decode the message.

"Michelle calm down. I was waiting to tell all of you, but I guess now I will."

"You're pregnant! That's so cool!" She squealed.

"Ya it is pretty cool." I said walking over to and gently taking the picture.

"How far are you?" She asked looking at me.

"Three months only."

"That means you'll be having the baby in March!"

"Ya March 8th is my due date."

"You're going to be an awesome mother." She said with a smile.

"Thanks. But one question? Will you please keep this on the DL?"

"No problem Mrs. Wilkins"

After that I put the picture away and she played the piece for me. It was angelic sounding! (Not like the band at my school. They torture elephants and camels.)

"That was fantastic Michelle! You did wonderful!" I applauded.

"Thanks I've been working hard on it."

After that she left and I got read y for my next class.

Friday during class.

After everyone was settled in their seats I cleared my throat to get their attention, "Hi everybody."

"Hey Mrs. Wilkins." was the greeting I received in response. Don't get me wrong it was very loud and happy. I mean who _honestly _hated me? I mean Evan and Eric claimed they hated me but I know they both thought I was hot.

"I have an announcement to make. And you should all know by now I hate this kind of stuff so I guess I will flat out tell you." I paused for emphasis. I scanned the faces for reactions. I got to Michelle's and she was smiling happily. I got to Evan's and he was just shaking his head and giving me a "you ever going to tell us?" expressions.

"I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! CONGRDULATIONS!!" Was the consenses reaction. After that I was bombard with questions like, "When are you due? How far are you? Do you know what it's going to be?"

"Wow! Calm down! One at a time." I said putting up my hands.

After that the hands flew up.

"Sam."

"How far are you?"

"I'm three months pregnant. Next, Sydney."

"What's your due date?" She said almost falling off her chair.

"March 10th. Is the date." I said tapping my podium. "Jess next question."

"When are you going on maternity leave?"

"February 22th will be my last day."

I know my answers were brief but how in Hell am I supposed to elaborate on them? I mean I'm pregnant and I gave them the numbers and dates. What more do you want?

So what do you think? I know I took forever and a day with it but I have little free time.

So review NOW!! I will love you if you do! I also need more input on my style and what I should do better. Thanks to all do that!


	7. Eric

Nov07

Eric

Hey sorry for the wait but I sadly just got the time to update this story. Updates will be more frequent because I have quit basketball and I will have so much free time it will be insane.

And Yes I did screw up the due date last chapter is March 8th. And I haven't updated this story because my other story "My Version" under Avatar the last Airbender has been getting wayyyyyyyyyyy more reviews and because I joined Face book and I get soooooooooooo many emails from them. I'm a popular person on that site.

And last but not least If u read my profile you would know that I go to an all girls school, well there is a guys counterpart and we have excelled to the Semi-finals now and I've been going every Friday to the games and sleeping and discussing the game Sat and Sun via aim with people. But we play a game Friday to see if we so to states. I really want to go to the state game. I want all of you to pray that CCHS wins.

LET'S GO VIKINGS!!!

-----

Eric has been getting better in class now that he knows I'm pregnant, but Evan is another story.

I think he is almost jealous of Rob. I mean if a guy pretends to hate you that means he likes you, right? So after class, about a month after my announcement, he was throwing paper balls at Katie. I told him to stop and I gave him a detention.

He started to argue with me so I asked him to stay after class.

---

"Eric, what is wrong with you?" I asked, sitting on the piano bench.

He averted his eyes and fingered the keys, "Nothing, I'm fine."

I knew he was lying; it wasn't that hard to figure out. "Like hell your fine. I want the truth now."

He drew a deep breath and then let it out, "It's just, that you're my favorite teacher and I don't want you to leave. I mean no other teacher is like you. I've hated every other one I've had except you." On the last word he looked into my eyes.

"Oh," Is all I could manage at the moment.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Is that it? You're saying I'm your favorite teacher? And that's why you put me through hell?" I nearly fell off the bench.

"Well, there is more, but I really don't want to tell you that." He looked ashamed.

"Eric, so help me God if you don't tell me I'm going to make your life miserable."

"I like you." He looked up at me. "I mean, I really like you. You are definitely not like other girls."

"We are not having this conversation. Eric, there is no way we will ever be together." I looked at him as sincerely as I could, "You need to get that in your head."

"I know. I've been trying for a while, but it's hard."

"You wanna know a secret?" I said, remembering a conversation I had with Michelle a couple of weeks ago.

"I guess."

"Michelle really likes you."

"You're saying that just to make me feel better."

"You think I'm that kind of person?"

"No."

"Correct. We were talking after lessons one day a couple of weeks ago and she asked me for advice on how to tell you she liked you. I said I had no idea because I never had to work for a guy, Rob came to me." I looked at him, "You should ask her out.

"She is pretty hot and I do kind of like her. Plus, she is in my league." He looked brighter after that.

"Thatta boy. Get after her."

-------

At home

Rob came in the door and kissed my from behind, "How is my girl and baby?"

I turned around from the stove and kissed him back, "We're doing great. How's my guy?"

"Excellent, now that I'm home with you." He nuzzled my neck.

I wasn't sure if I should tell him about Eric or not. I decided not because he would probably punch Eric's eyes out.

We ate dinner and then I had to add up the scores from my junior's solo presentations. I hate giving grades.

"Finally! I'm done!" I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped as far as I could on the couch, my stomach stopped me sadly.

"Does that mean we can go to bed?" Rob asked, half asleep, nuzzling my arm with his face. I had given him some of the papers, but he had to get up extra early today and had fallen asleep half way through.

"Yes, dreamer boy." I kissed his head and got up and went to bed.

-------

About a week later, I walked into the school and I saw Michelle and Eric holding hands on a bench.

Eric saw me and gave a smile that said thank you. They looked so happy.

Ok well I know this chapter isn't that packed I just wanted to get Eric out of the closet. (Not in a gay way.) And once again I'm sorry for the long update. Review or die. Have a nice day.


	8. Shopping

Chapter 8

Shopping and showers.

Ok well I just read _later _as it is on the internet and I realize that I have made some mistakes when posting chapters. I posted 2 incomplete ones. I'm and idiot but go reread 1 and 5 or at least the end of them. Sorry for that I just tend to forget stuff easily.

Thanks for all the reviews. And if you insist on putting me on one of you lists please review!! I have had sooooooooo many people put me on their favorite author/ story lists, and alerts but you don't review. That doesn't make me a happy bunny.

---------

_Jess is now six months pregnan__t, it's December.__ Tasha's wedding is next month. Tasha, Ruth and Jess are going shopping for dresses. What fun! _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

I woke up at eleven. "Damn!" I cursed. I was supposed to meet Tasha and Ruth at noon so we could go get the dresses for the wedding and go to lunch.

I rolled out of bed and made a bee line for the shower. I was in and out in five minutes. That was the shortest shower I've ever had. As soon as I entered our room Rob woke up, "Where are you going?"

"Today we are getting the dresses. Tasha waited till now because we didn't know how much I would grow. You're meeting Doug and Mike at five to get the tuxes and then I think I heard something about going to a bar. So make sure your ready and on time." I said putting on a pair of what I call fat jeans and a maternity shirt.

"You know I'll be there," Rob stated groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and went over, kissed him, and left.

-----------------------------------------------------

I got to the restaurant at exactly noon. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that I was actually on time.

I got to the door and found that only Tasha was there and she said as she hugged me that she had just gotten there.

"Should we get a table?" I asked Tasha.

"Yea we should. Ruth will be here soon. And you shouldn't stand for too long." We walked the rest of the way in the door and told the hostess we wanted a table for three.

Ruth arrived ten minutes later, "I'm sorry I'm late. I got tied up at the bank."

"Sure you were." Tasha and I said at the same time. Her hair and Make-up were a dead giveaway.

Ruth then turned a violent red, "Yes I was."

"I hope Mike gives you a ring before a baby."

Ruth just scowled and sat down and in her best know it all voice said, "Mike and I are careful and what does it matter to you?"

Tasha and I just laughed. The waiter came and we ordered. God I was starving! I never knew being pregnant required soooooo many things!

"Jess, how's the baby doing?" Tasha asked stirring sugar into her ice tea.

"Yea, how is my future niece or nephew?" Ruth asked.

"Fussy! All the baby wants to do is move! It drives me insane! I can never get to sleep." I sighed rubbing my stomach. "But the baby is healthy and growing. But Tasha, you know how I asked to leave on the February 22nd?"

"Yes, what about it?" She slurped.

"Well, since I'm so small and the baby is going to take up a lot of room, the doc says I have to leave sooner. They don't want me to be active."

"When do you need to leave? You say when and I'll let you go."

I smiled. "Thanks Tasha. I really appreciate it."

"Anything for my family."

"I was thinking about not coming back from Christmas break. That seems best, don't you think?"

"It does make sense. Do you still want to be in the wedding?"

"That's a rhetorical question right?" I said smiling. "Of course I'm going to be in the wedding."

"I was just making sure. You don't need to get snippy. Jeez!" she apologized.

Just then our food came and naturally we talked about the wedding and the baby.

After we ate we paid the bill, well actually Ruth paid the bill she said that she was the one that had nothing better to spend her money on.

"Mike better get you a ring and fast. I think I'll call him later about the subject." I glanced over at Ruth. She slapped me playfully.

Thank God there are only four bridal shops in our town. Oh, how I was wrong.

We got to the first shop and Tasha tried on thirty-four dresses. THIRTY FOUR!!! And let me tell you, I can't stand stuff like that when I wasn't pregnant and doing it pregnant, I was ready to kill her.

So then we all went to the next store. This time we found the dress!!! She had only tried on three.

"It's beautiful!! It's just the dress for me!!!" Tasha shrieked as she twirled in the mirror.

"You look better in that dress than most other woman who have tried it on." The sales cheered.

Tasha took off the dress and put it in a black dress bag to take it to her house. "Now for you two," she gave us a very creepy smile.

"I have enough patience to try on five dresses, after that I'm done. I'm way too pregnant to take much more!" I growled at Tasha and the dress maker.

"Yes ma'am!" The dress maker saluted.

"What are the colors for the wedding?" Paula the assistant asked Tasha.

"Gold and Maroon."

"Do you want a dress in each color of have a solid color and the other as an accent?"

"Umm…I'm not sure do you have a couple of patters we could see?" Tasha asked.

"Over here we have some sample patters to try on…" I cut her off there, "Yea know what I'm way too irritated to take any more of this. Pick one and I'll come back and get fitted." And with that I grabbed my black leather backpack and left.

_**Still in the store.**_

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Paula worried.

"No, that's just Jess. She's six months and we already spent two and a half hours at another store. And she has a short attention span for stuff like this. Getting her to shop is like going through hell." Ruth explained.

"I should have come and picked out some dresses and then only had you guys come." Tasha said shaking her head.

"I hate to say it, but yea that would have been a good idea. But let's get back to picking the dresses," Ruth sighed.

Tasha ended up with a maroon dress that had gold poinsettias embroidered on it. It was truly beautiful.

Sorry for all those people I told that I would have this up last weekend. Got caught up in life. What can I say? So just review. And ad you add me to your alert list or favorites one, review! I get messages all the time that people have added me to lists but not so many reviews.


	9. Baby Shower

Hey sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block and kept getting stuck. Also I went to a lot of parties in the last three weeks and weekends. I know this is long but bear with me!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

This is my present to you guys!!

A surprise and a wedding

"Wouldn't it be cool to give Mrs. W. a baby shower? We would totally surprise her and we could get her some gifts for the baby." Katie said taking a bit of her apple.

"It would be really nice. She does so much for us and it would be nice to pay her back." Michelle nodded in agreement waving her chocolate pretzel in the air. (To be specific it's a Sarris Chocolate pretzel because they are the best and may they forever live!)

"How will we plan it? We would need to get her students from our class together and then tell them." Sam added.

Michelle answered that, "Let us make the details and then we can tell everyone else. But when will we tell them?"

They contemplated the thought for a full five minutes before Sam spoke up, "We could have Mr. Mastriani and Ms. Thompkins _d__istract_ her. They could probably think of something."

"Sounds great!" Katie said enthusiastically.

Later that day the three girls got passes from Mr. Landys and went down to the principal's office.

"The principal will see you in a moment. Take a seat for now." She smiled sweetly at the girls and they did as instructed. The waiting room was big white and had very bright rugs on the floor. Art classes would be painting murals later on in the year when they were properly trained in the way of the paint brush.

Like three seconds later the door to the principal's door opened and a smiling Tasha came out, "What can I do for you girls?"

The girls rose and Michelle gave the reason why, "We need your help with something." Her face dropped a little, but just a little, "What do you need? Come into my office and we can talk."

"It's nothing serious we just need your help slash permission." Sam said waving her hands. (She is waving her hands to the left in a flailing motion.)

"Help and permission with what?"

"We want to have a class baby shower for Mrs. Wilkins. But the only way to tell the entire class is in class." She made a 'do you understand motion' then continued. "We want it to be a surprise sooooooo we need her not to be there. Do you get what we mean?"

A smile ran across Ms. Thompkins face, "This sounds like a wonderful idea." She leaned in on her desk. "You need me to distract her long enough to tell the class the plans."

"Exactly." The three replied in unison, "Would you do it for us?"

"Of course I will!" she smiled happily at the girls, "when do you plan on telling everyone?" The girls looked at each other hesitantly. "Well we haven't gotten that far." Sam said in a small voice.

"Well let's plan it now then." Tasha said with a smile. For the next half hour they planned the distraction and the actual party date. Tasha would talk to Jess the next day and the party would be two weeks from today. That didn't give the girls a lot of time but they would manage somehow.

----------------------------------------------------

Day to tell.

"Ok everybody listen up!" Katie shouted.

"Why should we?" Evan retorted.

"Because I said so and because I'll knock your block off if you don't." She spat. Evan sunk down in his chair. After everyone had stopped talking Sam began, "We want to hold a baby shower for Mrs. Wilkins and we need your help to make it work."

Everyone murmured agreement. "We need everyone to donate $5 to help us get supplies."

She paused so that everyone could absorb that, "we have recruited Ms. Thomkins to help us. The party will be on December 21 before we leave for the holiday."

She scanned the audience for approval, "Remember it's a surprise also. So don't talk about it!!! You can give Sam the money anytime before the 19th."

Then Michelle asked, "Any questions?"

Everyone for the most part just looked at her with smiles and nodes. But then Nicole asked, "What are we going to do at the baby shower?"

Katie replied, "Normal games that are played at baby showers, we will eat and of course we will give her a few gifts for the baby."

"Sounds great!" Rita exclaimed.

"This is going to perfect!" Sam squealed happily.

-----------------------------------------------------

Day of the baby shower.

"Here, here take this!"

"Where's the tape?"

"Who has the cake? Is the ice cream in the freezer?"

"Evan, Eric get your greasy paws away from those chips! Come here and make yourself useful! Hang these up!"

This was the ciaos before the party began.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok ay hide she is coming!!!" Katie screamed.

Two minutes later a very pregnant Jess walked in. She wasn't even really paying attention she was looking at the transcript of a new student when the class yelled, "Surprise!!"

Jess dropped the papers and looked up like she had seen a ghost, "What the Hell?"

Katie, Michelle, and Sam stepped forward, "We thought we would give you a baby shower. I hope we didn't scare you to bad." Michelle said sheepishly.

Jess's face lit up, "Just a little but I'll forgive you girls." She opened her arms so she could _actually _hug the girls. "Mark this down. I'm hugging people willingly."

Everyone laughed at that. Then they got down to business. They class played games, ate a lot of food and then Evan of course being the smartass he is asked, "Mrs. Mastriani how old are you?"

Jess almost chocked on her cake, "Umm… Is that relevant? But then she looked around and saw that everyone looked eager for the answer. "Well I guess this will be the day for the books. I'm 22. Next question. I mise well get them all out of the way." Jess sat down at the piano bench and everyone else took seats around the room. Ruth, Doug and Tasha seemed very surprised at what Jess was going to do.

The questions came from all around the class then one came that caught Jess off guard. "How did you meet Mr. Wilkins?" Ummm… I thought about it before I answered, I met Rob… She didn't finish the door opened and in came Rob, "We met at Ernie Pyle." All of the girls looked as if they were slapped. Who could blame them? Rob was one fine guy. He had on his usual Levi's worn in all the right places, a black t-shirt, motorcycle boots, and his leather jacket. I had pictures of us on my desk and people looked at them but rob was way better looking in person.

He went over to Jess Kissed her and sat down next to her. "Who told you about this?"

"Tasha called and I came as soon as I could. We were pretty full today."

Jess smiled at that, she was glad Rob could come to her baby shower. "Everyone this is my husband Rob, Rob this is one of my best classes."

"Nice to meet you all." Rob said politely. He gave them a small smile. He wasn't very good at talking to a lot of people.

Tasha spoke up next, "Rob you want something to eat?"

"That would be great. I didn't get to eat lunch."

"Here." Tasha made him a plate then brought it over.

"WE were in the middle of a Q and A session." I filled Rob in on. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What have you told them so far?" Rob asked hesitantly giving me his half amused half disgusted look. Damn I love that look.

"Age, birth date, schools, college and my life as lighting girl, that's about the norm so far."

The hands flew up a moment later so I resumed the session. "What is the baby going to be?"

"Don't know, as long as there are 10 toes and fingers it's all good." I replied.

"Do you have any names picked out?"

Rob and I looked at each other. We hadn't even thought about names. How stupid could we get? Well we had the nursery done. Give us a break. "Ummm…I think if it's a boy it will be Rob Andrew Wilkins the second. And if it's a girl probably Andrea Lynn." I stated hesitantly. Rob just looked at me. "What do you want me to say?"

"I like the names. I never thought you could think of names that good."

"Nice to know you have confidence in me Rob." It was funny actually because we had pretty much blocked out everybody else.

Them Tasha brought us back to reality. I picked another hand, "Mr. Wilkins do you have any brothers?" Nicole asked. (Yes my sister Nicole would ask this and she would hold a straight face while saying it.)

Let's just say I've never seen Rob look like he did before. "Ummm no. I just have a half-sister." All of the girls looked very disappointed. I'm happy to report that the guys perked up a bit.

"How old is your sister?" Mike asked mischievously.

"Not goanna happen Mike. She is older than you and we aren't going to tell you anymore."

Then for the second time the door opened, "What's not goanna happen?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah?!" Rob, Ruth, Doug, Tasha and I all stated in shock.

"Ya it's a small family. I was going to come for Christmas anyway. I got to your garage and found out that there was a party and I wasn't invited to I invited myself. The secretary doesn't like me. She asked me like a million questions on how I know you guys."

"Glad you dropped in. Where's your stuff?"

"I dropped it off at your place in what used to be my room." She looked a bit perturbed at Rob and me at the second half.

Yet again we blocked out my class, "I thought I told you we made it a nursery. Sorry Hann I just forgot." Rob said looking like 'how could I have forgotten that?'

"Don't kill yourself big brother. I guess the couch will be my best friend for the next week and a half. Oh and I dropped my bike in your garage. I need you to help me fix something, the gas keeps sticking."

"Ya sure. Later I'll take a look." Rob said looking perplexed as how and why his sister was here.

"Your Rob's sister?" Evan asked in disbelief.

"Ya what about it?"

"Mr. Wilkins are you sure I can't date her?" Evan asked.

"Hey!!! What about us?" Katie protested.

"How much have you told me about them Jess?" Hannah asked.

"Barely anything except that you exist. And it was Rob who told them that." I explained to her and then I turned to Evan, "No you can't date my sister in law!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would be awkward and…"

"Who are you?" Hannah asked cocking her head.

"Evan Connelly."

"You're too young for me and I already have a boy friend." Hannah said flatly.

"Hannah did ya eat yet?" doug blurted out before any further argument broke out.

She looked at him like he was insane, "No."She said very slowly, "But I 'm starving. College is expensive and ther is not much money to eat."

Just then the end of the day bell rang. Thank God. Everyone left but my family members. "That was interesting." Rob said as we walked to the food table.

"Defiantly." Everyone else replied.

--------

Did you like it? I know it was long and I didn't update for like a million years but I have a life. Do yinz think I should make the next chapter Doug and Tasha's wedding? Let me know what you think.

Review please! There have been 3,128 hits on this story but only 43 reviews. What's with that?

Have a great year!!


	10. Wedding

Hey! Sorry for the extremely late update. My life has been uber busy. Since I last updated I started crew again, 2 people died, and my family life is not so good. So I've been avoiding my house.

This chapter is dedicated to Harri B, and my sister Nicole.

Without Harri B this chapter might not have been possible.

_The Tompkins' residence_

_Jess's__POV_

Everyone was busy running around the morning of the wedding, but I was sitting in comfy chair in the Tompkins's living room. I was going to wait my turn for the hair, nails, dress, and makeup. I really don't like that stuff in large amounts. A little is okay but Tasha wanted a lot of makeup details put on and I was so not looking forward to that. Can you blame me? I'm six months pregnant and with my height I'm pretty darn big already!

The guys were at my parent's house and the girls were at Tasha's parents. Ruth insisted that we put news paper on the windows so that none of the guys could peek at us. I said whatever and handed her one sheet after another.

So I sat there with a copy of _People _magazine, it was semi interesting. Then Nicole, a friend of Tasha's from her childhood, came and got me for my hair and makeup. What joy. If I weren't pregnant this would be a lot more enjoyable but the stomach thing sucks ass.

"Okay Jess what to do with your hair? It's so short." Nicole stood there looking at my head, "I know we shall put large curls in it. Just a few though. How does that sound?" She asked as she plugged in the curling Iron.

I actually liked that idea. I could see myself with that kind of hair. "Sure. Let's do it!"

It took her only half an hour to do my hair and then came the makeup; that wasn't too bad. It could have been worse.

Our eyes had gold liner and red shadow; we also had silver mascara. We all looked like angels— Ruth, Nicole, and me. Then we all went and helped get Tasha ready. I helped a little. I really wasn't into the whole getting dressed for a wedding thing. My wedding was bad enough.

------------------------------------------------------

_The Mastriani residence_

_Rob's POV_

Mike, Doug, their cousin Brian, and I were all sitting in the kitchen eating cannoli and drinking Dr. Pepper. It would have been better to have beer but my mother-in-law took it away as soon as I walked in the door. "You can't get drunk before the wedding Robert! That's despicable." Those are her exact words. I think she still hates me. Well to bad if she does, her daughter is having my baby.

At around two o'clock we went upstairs and started getting our penguin suits on. I hate wearing these things and yet I do it at least once a year. What is up with that?

None of us knew how to put on a bow tie and Mr. and Mrs. Mastriani had left to make sure the food was coming along ok at the restaurant. Of course the reception was at Mastriani's.

"What are we going to do? We can't show up at the wedding not completely ready and mom and dad aren't going to be home for a while." Doug half whined.

"Give me your ties. Unlike you Doug I can go to Tasha's and have these tied by one of the girls." I held out my hands for their ties.

They all just looked at me for a minute then Mike gave me his followed by Brian and then Doug, "Are you sure your allowed to go over there?"

"Doug just trust me. It's not like they can hurt me. Well Jess could if she wanted to but she's in no condition to do anything to me." I smirked at them and left. I ran across the street and went in the front door.

As I walked in the door Jess walked down the stairs, "What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

I was speechless she was gorgeous, not that she isn't all the time but her hair and makeup were perfect with the dress, "None of us can tie a bowtie. I tried but its hopeless there's just something's I would rather have a woman do."

------------------------------------------------------

Jess's POV

I walked down the stairs and there was Rob looking super sexy in his tux. He had what looked like the bow ties.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded.

He was speechless yet again; he has been doing that a lot lately. When I first met him he always had a smartass response to everything, then I got him to really talk to me after we got engaged, and now that I'm pregnant he can barely talk. It's not like being fat is pretty. I have to rub cocoa butter on my stomach and it stinks, take huge vitamins (my mother makes me), and eat _healthy_ (Rob makes me do that.) I live him but God I'm pregnant and I get a lot of cravings. There's a secret stash of cookies in the one cabinet.

"None of us can tie a bowtie. I tried but it's hopeless there's just something's I would rather have a woman do." He said with that half amused half disgusted face, damn that makes me melt.

"I thought that you would know how to tie one, you wear a tux like once a year." I walked over to him and took one of the ties, "Bend down I need your neck." He did as I asked, "Why? Are you going to strangle me?"

"Ha ha very funny. I'm not going to kill you yet. I need you take care of the baby, I just need to place it just right." I did this for all four of them. Rob kissed me good bye and gave the baby a pat.

And then sadly I went back upstairs to the chaos of the bridal party. The photographer was arriving in ten minutes to take the pictures of Tasha and her parents before we had to go to the church.

------------------------------------------------------

Our limo pulled up to the church and we all walked inside. The church was St. Matthew Lutheran. It's Tasha's church that the wedding ceremony was being preformed we are heading after this ceremony to St. Mary's church for a Catholic ring ceremony. My mother was very disappointed that Doug was getting married at a different church but he told her its Tasha's day and he would marry her anywhere she wanted to get married.

All of the bridal party members were in the bridal room as the men arrived and headed up to the altar. Then the organ started playing a soft hymn Ruth was the first to walk down the aisle, half way down Mike met her and took her the rest of the way. Then it was my turn, I was the matron of honor, Rob had a glow in his eyes it was the same one he had the day we got married. It was almost as good as the half disgusted half amused face that I adored so much.

"You look beautiful." Rob whispered in my ear. I blushed and replied, "You look sexy. Too bad you already got me pregnant."

"Ya that is way too bad you look so cute in that dress." I elbowed him slightly, he just grinned.

Nicole was next. She looked great coming down the aisle. She was a very pretty woman, perfect features, and great breasts. She probably never had a pimple in her life, she was tall and muscular. I would probably never talk to a girl that looked like that but seeing as we had mutual people I did.

------------------------------------------------------

The wedding went off without a hitch we got to the very famous line, "Does anybody know any lawful reasons these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony?" And of course right then and there the back doors flew open and in walked my two best FBI friends, Jill and Alan. Damn.

"OH NO!!! GET OUT NOW!!!" I screamed at them. God I hate them. Everyone that knew me and who they were looked at me, everyone who didn't know me looked from them to me confused. I was up and out of my chair, I was so mad that they had ruined my brother's wedding that steam was coming out of my ears practically.

"Jess we just need to talk to you for a minute. Please will you come with us?" Jill asked, red in the face.

I was about to respond when Rob suddenly appeared in front of me, he probably figured I was going to punch Jill. I was seriously thinking about it.

"Jess isn't going anywhere with you. And she is most definitely not talking to you. I thought we made that clear back when you busted Randy." Rob said bluntly.

Now it was Alan's turn to talk, "Jessica promised that she would help in emergency situations."

"Every single child is and emergency. I can't do them all. Now get out of my brother's wedding." I growled.

"We'll be outside to talk after the wedding." Jill replied.

"No you won't be. If you are you'll end up in the hospital." Rob said viciously, there was more venom in his voice then I've ever heard. He hated them for all that they did to me as a teenager. They both looked a little hurt at that but there was no way I was going to talk to them.

They both turned and left. Rob took my hand and squeezed it he also gave me a small smile, "Let's finish this." He turned to Tasha and Doug.

We walked back to our seats before I sat down I said, "Sorry about that. Carry on."

It took the minister a few moments to snap back to reality. I then looked at my mother and father my mom had her head in her hands and seemed to be weeping. She so didn't deserve a daughter like me. This day was going perfectly until _they _had to show up. It was official I was a screw up.

The ceremony ended and we all walked out this time the girls left with their escorts. After we were outside I went to Doug and his bride, "I'm so sorry for ruining your wedding. I-I"

"Jess I know you are and you don't need to be. I was there when it happened. You have no control over them. Just chill and enjoy the wedding events."

I was dumb struck. They weren't mad at me. This was becoming a very good day again. Then the next thing I knew I was hugging Doug very awkwardly. The stomach was very much becoming a problem.

The reception went off without a hitch. The toasts were nice. Mike told a lot of great stories about Doug. Nicole did the same about Tasha and she also dedicated a toast to Tasha's brother, Nate. Her parents were moved to tears, I also was and rob looked sad. It was a very nice. I had one sip of the champagne and that was it. I would have liked to chug the bottle but Rob took my glass after that. "I hate you." I whispered to him and he gave me that look that I love so much and said, "I love both of you." Why was he always right?

Then there was a whole lot of dancing. As part of the bridal party I had to dance, but I only had one dance with Rob. My feet were hurting to bad to do more than that. It was such a long day. And everyone kept asking about the baby, people I didn't even know! I hate dancing when I'm not pregnant, and with being pregnant I was acting like a total bitch. I didn't want to be but I was. I felt bad for Tasha and Doug. But they didn't seem moved by my attitude.

I know you all hate me for not updating but My life is so hectic. So Okay there it is finally! I'm so sorry for not updating I've just been super busy with high school. And I've been helping out a lot of other authors. (If you read The Twilight series I recommend Vampire Kisses. I'm the beta reader for that and in the Japanese version I'm a character.) I just started the book so I don't know all of the characters.

Also whenever someone reviews I go to their profile and see if they have any storied worth reading and I bookmark them and read them. My list is down to like 2 more stories so I can start updating all my stories sooner.

Now review!!!


	11. A Birthday

I want you all to go and set your calendars back a week. I had this half written on the 8th but an emergency came up and I have been unable to post. I only finished it today but just think this is the 8th of March not the 15th. I'm sorry I meant to have it up. Read and review.

-------

I was washing dishes after dinner just two days before my due date. I was so happy for March 10th because that would be the date that this bowling ball would finally come out. Don't get me wrong I love this baby already but it's just so incontinent to have this mass of object in front of you. The sooner this baby meets Rob and me, the better!

Rob was in the living room watching the news. The weather was pretty weird today so I made him check then next few days'. I just wanted to know what I would be fighting to get to the hospital. Can you blame me? "We're going to get three inches of rain tomorrow, and inch of snow Monday, and it's going to be gloomy on…"

"ROB! GET IN HERE!" Jess screamed out. I heard Rob jump off the couch and he was by my side in a second, "JESS! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He grabbed my arm and helped me to the table.

"Either I peed or we are going to have a baby." I said threw gritted teeth grabbing my belly.

"Stay here I'm going to get the bag. I'll get the car next and we will be on our way." He gave me a smile and a kiss on my head then he was off being superman as always. God I love him.

I watched as Rob sprinted up the stairs, I heard him open the closet door and grab the bag that I was advised to pack. And the next second he was standing front of me, "I'll get the car and be right back. Stay put."

"Yes sir." I said. I was already breathing differently and I was ready to have this baby. If I weren't so small it might have been different but there was no room left for me to move. Rob has had to pull me out of bed for the last month. That's really irritating if you can't even get out of your own bed. I tried but I just couldn't get out. I did brake the alarm clock…I was just so mad and it was the first thing I could grab. Rob wasn't happy he really liked that one.

I heard the grip of the gravel in the tires and then doors opening. Rob was inside and taking my arms gingerly and helping walk to the door, "Little steps Jess." He reminded me, "I want this baby out now Rob! I will take leaps if it gets this basketball out faster."

He put me in the car ran around and we were off to the hospital. On the way there Rob called the hospital, Ruth and Mike, and then Doug and Tasha. They were under strict instructions to wait to come and NOT to tell our mother for a few more hours. "Hannah! You have to call Hannah! She wanted to be here when it happened!" I almost forgot! She was only coming tomorrow. Her spring break had started already for her university.

Rob called her and she was on her way, we had made plans so that she would stay with Mike and Ruth but she would be able to come and help in the day with the baby. She was so excited to be an aunt.

Mary and Just call me Gary were coming up in another month to stay for three weeks. I couldn't wait to see Mary. She was so excited to be a grandma, after all I was the only person who was going to give her grand kids, and this was also her first.

Mary had bought several outfits and she also told me she was knitting a blanket for our baby.

"Rob drive faster! This is taking WAY to long!" I said threw gritted teeth. This baby was coming faster than it was supposed to; we were told that we could have hours after my water broke to get to the hospital. This apparently wasn't always true!

"Jess I'm driving as fast as I can! I'm not on a bike! I can't weave like that with this car!" Rob said as we drove down the highway. I looked over at the speedometer we were only going 55mph!

"Just get there. I want this baby out! NOW!"

"Jess give me 10 minutes and we will be there!" Rob said starting to lose his cool. I saw that and I knew I was pushing him a little too much but I didn't have the tolerance to really care.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was seven at night when we finally made it to the hospital. The nurses helped me change out of my clothes and into a hideous gown. It was white with what looked like amebas. It was hideous. Rob was outside filling out papers with the receptionist. Who knew there were so many papers to have a baby? At least I didn't have to fill them out.

I was led into a bed. A nurse stuck her fingers in me and said it would be a few hours before I could push. Damn. I wanted this basketball out NOW. Rob was with me the entire time. That at least comforting.

Mike and Ruth came in the room just as I was having a particularly powerful contraction. "MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A OHHHHHHHHH!!!" I have been swearing a bit more than usual in the last few months. Rob tried to get me to stop but I just would give me evil stares. I was very cruel pregnant.

"We'll come back in a bit." Mike said turning around and taking Ruth's hand.

The pain seized and I let go of Rob's hand. He flexed his hand a few times then asked, "Should I go get them?"

"Yah, go get them. I want to see them before I'm covered in blood." He bent down and gave me a kiss then left.

We all talked for about a half hour, then the pain became unbearable and the nurse checked me yet again. I was allowed to start pushing as soon as the doctor was ready. I told Rob to call my mom now.

Doug and Tasha showed up around then. But I wasn't really coherent. Do you blame me? I was pushing out a baby.

-----------------------------------------------------

"One more and you'll have a baby!" The doctor said somewhere down south of me. I was hot and sweaty. I was so tired I could have given up right there and then. Was very supportive and kept whispering things to me. The words really did help me, well at least the ones I heard when I wasn't screaming.

The entire concept of giving birth was different to me. I never screamed like this and I have never felt such pain.

"Jesus Jess my hand is going to be broken when we're done with this!" Rob said through very clenched teeth.

I was taking a breathing break, the head was out but I was so tired, "Well you're the one that put this baby in me! It's your fault that your hand is hurting."

I then gave one more push. Then I heard the best noise in the world, my baby crying.

"It's a baby boy!" The doctor stood up and placed him on my stomach the nurses quickly rubbed him off.

"Oh he's so beautiful!" I stuttered. I was so happy and so was Rob. I looked up at him and he kissed me, "You did great Jess." He then was summoned over to cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse brought our baby back to us and laid him in my arms, "Oh my God Rob. He looks so much like you."

Rob looked at him, "What do you want to name out little boy?"

I took a moment then said, "Robert Andrew Wilkins the second." Rob looked at me and smiled. It was his name after all.

"That sounds great." We waited a little bit then he went out and told my family that is was boy and his name.

-----------------------------------------------------

My mother came in and the first thing she said was, "Why didn't you call me the second you left your house?"

"Oh mom can you just give it a rest. I was a bit preoccupied to really care. You made it though so shut up and be happy that you have a grandson." I spat out so heavily annoyed.

"Mom just let Jess be. She has the right to call who she wants when she wants." Doug said to my mom annoyed, and then he turned to me, "Rob went to call his sister and mom. He'll be back in a bit."

"Great till then enjoy the baby and ignore my beauty."

They only stayed about an hour before the nurses asked them to leave it was very late anyways and I was tired as hell. Everyone but my mother liked the name. Tough on her. It's not her baby.

I really did mean to have this up but I just got caught up in a problem. I also had crew four days this week. And I'm failing Spanish. So please be nice to me and review. I know who reviews and who doesn't. Because so many people put me on their alert lists mostly. But just review now and make my life happier.


	12. Bringing home baby

I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating! I'm a terrible person I know it!

Please just read and review!

We brought Robbie home a day and a half later. Tasha and Hannah where waiting there for us. Tasha had lunch made for Rob and me. I was so sick of hospital food. I mean it's not all that bad but it's not like other food.

"Hey guys! How yah feeling Jess?" Hannah said energetically not even looking at me. She had all her attention on the baby carrier Rob had in his hands.

"Hey Hannah, I'm doing great. Do you want to hold Robbie?" I said smiling.

"So that's what we're going to call him? I was wondering. Robert is too formal and Rob is taken. And of course I want to hold my nephew! That's the whole point of me being here." We all laughed.

Rob set the carrier on the table and took our angel out of it, "Go sit on the couch Hannah." Rob said to Hannah walking to the living room. Rob had gone from lover mode to dad mode in such a short time. He could hold our baby perfectly; he could also burp him after I fed him. We had learned to breastfeed God gave me boobs for a reason so I might as well use them.

I watched from the doorway as Rob gently put Robbie in Hannah's arm telling her how to hold the baby. Rob stayed there with them for a few moments. I heard a click behind me, I turned around to see Tasha and a camera in her hands, "That was so cute I couldn't resist."

"We need the pictures for all the albums we got! What did you make for us? I'm starved!" I asked sniffing the air.

Tasha and I turned around and started walking to the kitchen, still had a nice view of Rob and Hannah. They were all so cute together. I'm so glad got me pregnant. Now we have a family, our family.

"Sweet sausages on rolls, is that okay? There are chips for the side." She announced grabbing buns and sticking sausages in them.

"Sweet. Sounds delicious."

"Can I have one Tasha?" My incredibly hot husband asked coming from behind me and putting his arms around me.

She let out a small laugh and responded, "Of course. Hannah!" She said louder, "do you want one?" No answer.

"I'm your aunt Hannah. You are the cutest boy around, yes you are. You look so much like your daddy. You are an angel." Is what we heard from the living room.



"Let her be. Let's eat! I want to shower and then sleep." I said with a small yawn.

We ate I fed Robbie then showered. I didn't get to sleep for another hour because Robbie started crying and wouldn't stop. Finally Rob got him to and sent me to bed. With the promise that I would relive him in an hour.

-- --

Well it wasn't an hour later, it was three hours. I woke up at around five of a starving stomach and I really had to go the bathroom. I guess my bladder hadn't realized I had given birth already. I quickly went the bathroom then I headed downstairs to get the baby and relive Rob.

But when I got down there I was met with the sweetest sight, Rob was lying on the couch asleep with Robbie on his chest also sleeping. The camera was still in the kitchen so I grabbed it and took a picture of the two most handsome men in the world.

The flash work Rob up, he stirred and then opened his eyes. "Jess what are you doing?"

"You two just looked to cute together, so I thought I would take a picture. How long have you been asleep?" Rob turned his head to look at the mantle, "About an hour. He should be hungry soon. I fed him once, or I should say tried to. He wouldn't eat very much from the bottle."

"I told you to wake me after an hour. Why didn't you?" I said moving ot sit on the edge of the couch.

"You just had a baby, you need to sleep. Hannah went with Tasha to get food to make for us. And Robbie is such a mellow baby he didn't need much. The guys weren't joking though about the diapers."

Rob sat up and we sat cuing at our new baby boy, out son. The result of our love.

-- --

I'm so sorry for not updating! I was so caught up in school! And people won't stop dying in my family! If it makes anything better I made the honor roll with a 3.2GPA in a catholic school! It would be higher in a public school.

Please review!


	13. MissingNew Version

Two years later

We had a wonderful two years raising our son. Rob and Robbie were constantly in the garage working on bikes and cars alike. Robbie knew more about cars at two than I did at twenty-four. Rob also started going to church with us. Robbie was baptized a catholic, his god parents being Mike and Hannah. Hannah wasn't a religion so she want to RCIA class's and became one. My mom was so happy I actually got him baptized.

Right now Robbie was playing in the section of yard we fenced off for him and his toys. Rob was at the garage and I was home for the summer. I was in the house doing dishes looking up every few minutes to look at Robbie.

Wait where did he go?! He was just there! I ran out of the house to the yard. He wasn't there. The gate was open. I ran around the house. He wasn't there. "ROBBIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He did often go to the barn so I ran in there but he wasn't there. I completely freaked out at that point. My baby boy was gone.

I flipped open my cell and called Rob. He was home in five minutes. He found me searching the play yard frantically.

"Rob he- he was here, I-I don't know where he went!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh Jess it will be alright. We will find him. You're lightning girl remember?" He was patting my head and shooshing me. It helped me calm down, but not that much Robbie wasn't in my arms.

Rob took out his wallet and took out the family picture from Christmas. Usually I wasn't into that stuff but Rob's mom wanted a nice picture of her family so I got us dressed up in red and green and had a few taken by a pro. "Look at this then I want you to go to bed. Dream about where he went and we will go and save him. Ok?"

"Mhm." I sobbed. I cleared the tears away and looked long and hard at my smiling baby boy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I tried to sleep but it wouldn't come. Rob laid with me and I drank warm milk and everything. It all made me think of Robbie. I was scared out of my mind. I knew what sick people could do, and my worst fear was having my perfect little boy found dead or very broken.

Sleep came after I called Ruth and she said her and Mike would fly in from New York. It was four in the morning at that point. I slept till ten but that was long enough. I knew where my son was.

I got dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt. I flew down stairs to where Ruth, Mike and Rob were drinking coffee and discussing something of what seems like importance.

"Morning Jess." Mike came over and greeted me. I hugged him long and hard, same with Ruth. I kissed Rob and then got my coffee.

"I know where Robbie is and I'm going to get him back."

I know that's short but the next one will be up this week. I have no motive to write but I got it when I reread the last book.

Reviews please. ;D


End file.
